Old Friends, New Love
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: 5 years later, after Chihiro's parents are dead, Haku comes back to see if she's safe. But what new secrets will Haku be hiding? Chp.7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my second Spirited Away story! The other one wasn't really about love but this one is! Had two reviews for the last one but I deleted it since it had some mistakes. Please Read and Review.**

**My story-**

"Old Friends, New Love"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Haku and Chihiro

Summary: 5 years later, after Chihiro's parents have died in a car accident, Haku returns to make sure Chihiro is alright.

'_I never knew it would be this long,'_ the girl thought. '_Why aren't you here?'_

This girl was 15 years old, had long brown hair with a shining purple hair band around it, making it to a pony tail. She had brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Her body had nice curves and was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse (that's their uniform). Yes, you guessed, this is now 15 year old Chihiro.

To be exact where Chihiro was, she was on the school roof looking at the clouds. She only had about five minutes before the school bell rang, telling students to get into their classrooms.

But this didn't bother her; all she wanted to do was look on and on, trying to find _him_.

'_Haku, why aren't you here? Don't you love me?'_

Why did he say that he would meet her one day when it's been five years already! She knew she loved him but the more she waited, the more she thought of him returning to her, the more she thought about being _in_ love with him. Was that even possibly? But she knew it would never be. Haku was a strong, handsome river spirit. How could _he_ be interested in _her_?

'_Because he saved you life and made a promise to return.'_ That thought would answer back. Every time she would think about that, that thought would call back, telling her some reasons and telling her not to lose hope.

'_It's been five years. He'll never come back…just like your parents.'_ Two years ago, Chihiro's parents died and she's felt beyond lonely. When her parents died, she thought Haku was going to come. That he was waiting for the right moment, to come and comfort her when she needed him the most. Nothing. He never came.

She closed she her eyes, sighing and stayed like that until the bell rang. She opened her eyes and looked out one more time before walking down the stairs. _'Haku, where are you?'_

Chihiro was in her classroom now, sitting patiently for the teacher to arrive. And when he did, Mr. Yitzy (couldn't think of a better name, sorry.) had an announcement to say, "Now class, we are having a new student today so please make him feel welcomed."

That moment, the doors opened but Chihiro looked down. But when she heard a few gasps and saw that the girls' faces were blushing, she looked up and she too gasped. 'Haku?'

To be continued…

**A/N: How do you like my first chapter? I write the next one up when I get some reviews, telling me if they like the story or not. If they do, I'll pick up the next because I don't want to continue a story that no one is interested in it.**

**-Dark Shining Light out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm so glad I was able to get a few reviews on my second Spirited Away story. Anyway, I would like to thank these people who reviewed me first...(I'm sorry if spelled some of these wrong because I don't internet at my house and I was at school copying the names down fast cause I was scared the teacher would come over here and check what was I up too.)**

**Annoying- little- girl**

**Momogirl**

**(Don't know if this was right, sorry) Work of the Blue Moon**

**Smart.Ass.Punk**

**Mashed Potatoes and Gravy**

**(I'm sorry if I spell your name wrong)GxHforever**

**So thank you to these people and now on to the next one.**

Chapter 2: Explain

Chihiro was in shock right now! But there were two emotions that she felt right now; happiness and anger. She was happy enough to go and hug him but that wasn't going to happen;1) because this was in the middle of class and 2) what if it wasn't him. _'No! This is Haku! _Your_ Haku!'. _The brown-haired girl blushed at "your Haku".

But back to the negative feeling, why was she angry if he's finally here? _'Because he waited 5 WHOLE YEARS to come back on a NORMAL DAY!_' she answered herself.

"Class," Mr. Yitzy continued. "This is Haku. I want you to make him right at home."

'_Should I make him feel at home or should I ignore him like he never came?'_ Chihiro thought. The thought was obvious. _'I'll see he feels the same way he made me for the past 5 years._' She told herself stubbornly.

She went back to looking at her desk only this time she took the science book that was in front of her and pretended to be studying. But it was hard not to think about Haku since all the girls in the classroom(except her) were whispering how cute his long green hair was, and how strong he looks. How his cat eyes made him look sexy and who will be this guy's girlfriend. _'I hope Haku doesn't have any other classes with me or I'm never get to ignore him.'_

Unfortunately, they had the same classes but she was able to get out of his way. She wondered if Haku was trying to talk to her or did he just forget about her? That thought almost made her cry.

Anyway, it was after school already and Chihiro was able to complete her mission…for today. It wasn't easy trying to ignore him. He would almost pop out of everywhere were she was but she always made a turn.

Will this teenager be able to avoid the dragon boy for the rest of the year? If yes, then it would be killing her inside since a part of her wanted to speak with him.

Chihiro had been thinking too long that she barely noticed that she was in front of her house. She walked up the three front steps, got out her keys and was about to stick them through the key hole when a voice from behind caught her attention.

"You didn't even say hello to me Chihiro. Is something wrong?" the voice asked gently.

Chihiro wrapped her arms around herself, her back still in front of him as sobs were about to come out. "Well, _yeah!_ You wait 5 years before coming back as if nothing happened! As if it was barely yesterday I left the spirit world!" her voice was becoming lower with every word she spoke. "As I was never alone all these years." She whispered. There she said it! She told him her reason! She probably thought that Haku that thought she didn't like him anymore and was going to leave her again. She cried quietly as she waited for him to make that move now, the one were he'll leave.

But what shocked her (and made her blush) was that he had walked up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to see his face though she was still pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry Chihiro. I'm sorry for all those years. I know that you were alone and believe me, I wanted nothing more but to come and comfort you but it wasn't easy. Yubaba wouldn't allow me to quit, saying that now that I now her spells and magic, it will be impossible to left her side. So I had to stay for the next five years, listening to her orders and thinking that I'll never be able to see you again. But it would have been more years if Zeniba(sp?) hadn't tricked Yubaba into letting me leave."

"But what are you going to do now?" her voice was still shaky from all the crying.

"Don't worry. Zeniba was able to make a deal with her sister about she, too, running the bath house. But I wouldn't be able to stay in the human side for long so she said once I was done with my business I would be able to come back to the bath house and work there again, only as her apprentice (sp?)"

"So…you're going to leave me again!" she cried.

"I would never be able to live like that again, so to solve both our problems, you'll be coming with me!"

Chihiro was shocked but ever so happy! "Really Haku! I'll be able to stay with you guys!"

Haku grinned and nodded. "Yeah but put on some warm clothes so we can leave. It's almost sunset."

She gasped. "Oh right! Must hurry, but Haku…one more question."

"Anything?"

"Why did come to my class if you're two years older than me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Right." She said as she rushed into her house to change (don't ask how it got open)

Haku smiled to himself. He was finally able to see his love again. But then, his smile disappeared when he felt _that_ dark present around them. He kept his eyes open and his ears clear for any movement. _'Who ever you are, leave now or I swear I'll take you down.'_

'_**Well now there, there's something I would like to see'** _the dark present called back, though Haku wasn't expecting one.

'_If it meant protecting Chihiro from you then I'll do it!'_

'_**You are so over protected about Chihiro. Leave her be.'**_

"Haku!"

'_The last time that happened you killed her parents!'_

"Haku!"

'**_Well too bad for them. But remember, I always get what I want.'_** Then the voice spoke no more.

"HAKU!"

Haku then snapped out of his "conversation". "huh?"

"Haku, are you okay?"

"what?" he looked over at Chihiro, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater, had a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright." She asked.

Haku no longer felt that present and even if he did then he still wouldn't worry Chihiro about it. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Chihiro didn't believe him but she wasn't going to argue. "Anyway, I'm done."

"Alright then. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they started to run, but Haku had one more thought on his mind before doing so. (don't know if it makes sense). _'Don't worry Chihiro. I'll protect you. I won't let **him** hurt you again.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: That's chapter two. You like? Thank you to those people again and I hope to get other people's comments as well. Please Read and review**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I have to say thanks to..

Matt and T.K.

Kara Hitame

Gina01

Wolf of the Blue Moon (sorry about the other name)

Mashed Potatoes and Gravy

44dreammaster

Annoying-little-girl

CxHforever

For reviewing me! You guys are so nice! You know, I've gotten more reviews on this story than any other! Maybe I should write more Spirited away stories than Yu Gi Oh! Hum? Got to think about that.

Now let's continue now this story.

Chihiro was trying her best to catch up with Haku, since he had her by the wrist and was pulling on her. If he wasn't, well, she'd still try to catch up with him anyway. The sun was going down every passing minute and she thought that they will never make it.

Suddenly, Haku stopped, making her crash into his back and both of them falling on the road. He quickly got up and pulled her too, placing his both hands on her shoulders. "Listen Chihiro. Run as quickly as possible to the tunnel. I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"JUST GO CHIHIRO!"

She nodded her head and ran quickly. Once she was gone, Haku relaxed and concentrated. He was sensing some present around them.

Smiling out of relief, Haku found out that it was the sense of a human.

"Probably a ranger." He murmured. Then he looked up. It was almost night! "oh shit!"

He changed into a dragon and headed down the pathway Chihiro had gone.

Ten seconds later the ranger came by, hearing some people in this area made him curious but went he arrived he only found a gust of leaves.

Chihiro was out of breathe. She looked up (She was bent down when she was trying to catch her breathe) and saw the tunnel. _'There it is.'_ She thought. She was about to take another step when she heard some noise in a bush. "Huh. Is someone there?"

Then she heard another, stronger noise behind her. Before she could even see check out what ever was coming towards her, that 'thing' had came, picked her up, carried her on its back and headed through the tunnel. (The one behind her, not the bush)

She gasped but relaxed when it was Haku. "Oh Haku, you scared me!" They were out of the tunnel and now looking over the town. _'Wow. I never saw it from this view before.'_

They continued flying when Chihiro shouted out, "Oh, no! I'm disappearing!"

Haku went quicker and looked at the bath house. He there spotted his bedroom and saw the window open. _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

He headed down and went through the window, crashing to the walk. But he quickly stood up (human form now) and ran to his small table, picking up a rice cake from this bowl.

Chihiro had barely used her hands to get up (she's still on the floor but her chest was only up) when Haku came in and stuffed the rice cake into her mouth. "Quickly eat these!"

Chihiro had to first put in place before chewing on it and swallowing it.

"Hey Haku! What's going on in there!" a voice yelled from outside the hall and then the door was swung open. "You having a fight with yourself again?"

Haku stood up (he was kneeing when he gave the food to Chihiro) and shouted. "Can't you knock first!"

She was about to yell back when a new voice entered the conversation. "Lin!"(sp?)

Lin looked past Haku to see Chihiro. "Sen! It's so great to see you again!"

Lin pushed over Haku and hugged the fifteen year old girl. "Oh, Sen. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Same here."

Haku rolled his eyes. "Sorry to break this little reunion, but Chihiro and I have to go and tell Zeniba that she is here." With that he pulled Chihiro out of Lin's grasp and left the room. But still they were able to hear Lin yell back, "It was nice to see you again Chihiro!"

"You too Lin!" she said back.

When they were far again Haku let go of Chihiro's wrist but it was a big mistake, well, at least to him it was.

As they walked a handsome spirit boy, about Chihiro's age, bumped into her. "I'm sorry." The guy spoke. "I wasn't paying attention, you alright miss?"

"Yeah, thank you." Chihiro said.

"So, you live around here?" he asked sweetly.

Before the human could respond Haku came into the picture. "Sorry," he said roughly. "But Chihiro and I have to go see the manner. _Good bye_!"

Then he stormed off with his hand in Chihiro's. But then the guy called out, "Nice to meeting you, Chihiro! Cute name by the way!"

Chihiro blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you!" she called out.

"You don't even know him!" Haku said sharply. "So why talking to him!"

"he was just apologizing." She informed him, but then teased. "You don't have to be jealous."

Haku humped. "I'm not jealous! He was just trying to flirt with you and if he left you heartbroken, you would probably want me to go get revenge."

"You know I wouldn't do that! So stop making excuses!" Personally, she liked Haku like this. When he's being protective of her, she would feel that someone would actually like her. But she knew that it wasn't made for her and Haku to be together. He was probably dating when she was gone! But just the thought of he protecting her was enough, she guessed.

Haku was beat there. He knew perfectly well that Chihiro wasn't that type of girl and shouldn't have said that. Truth is, he was jealous. He couldn't believe that guy just came up to her and started talking to her as they were old friends, he got him so pissed off! Plus the fact that he had a crush on her made it worst!

Yeah, that's right. The all powerful Kohaku river spirit was in love with a human. No, not just a human, he thought. A beautiful brunette with nice white skin and a good healthy body. (When he means healthy body he means what's on her chest. He wouldn't be a guy if he didn't think about that! Plus he's seventeen; let him think like a pervert. Whahahaha cough sorry)

The rest of the walk was silent until they came up to the twins' sister's room. Haku knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yubaba asked through the door knob.

"It's me. And I brought Chihiro." He responded.

"Well come in."

Then the door opened and they walked in. When they reached the sisters, Yubaba was writing down on some papers and Zeniba was getting the tea ready with No-face's help.

"hello everyone." Chihiro greeted while bowing.

"Well hello Chihiro. It's been long time no see. You've grown a lot but I hope not long enough to give Granny a hug?" Zeniba asked with her arms open. Chihiro up ran up and hugged her and than No-face. But with Yubaba, she gave her a bow.

"How have you been Yubaba?"

"Oh, same old, same old Chihiro. But if you excuse me, I have to go and pick up baby from school." Then she felt out the door.

"Well, Chihiro. It's been nice meeting you but I must tell you that if want to stay here you must work. My sister doesn't like people here staying without paying unless they work. Sorry about that." Zeniba said.

"oh, don't worry. I can handle it."

"Glad to hear it. You'll have to start tomorrow, if that's alright."

"No problem at all Granny."

"Good. Haku can you show Chihiro to her room? I was able to convince my sister on that."

"Alright."

Haku opened the door and walked out while Chihiro bowed. "Thank you Granny."

"No problem sweetie."

Chihiro quickly ran out to follow Haku; she didn't want to get lost.

Once again they were silence until they reached Chihiro's bedroom, were she thanked him. She was about to turn the door knob when Haku's hand grabbed her's gently, and made her turn to look at him.

"Chihiro." He started to say. "I'm sorry. You were right. I was jealous and I thought about what I said about you, being one that wanted revenge, and I'm sorry about that too. You're not that type girl and never was. I was just trying to deny that I was jealous. Can you forgive me?"

Right now, Chihiro's face was redder than a tomato's. "I-I f-forgive y-you."

He smiled. "oh, one more thing."

"W-wh-"

She didn't get to finish as Haku captured her lips with his own. She was so shocked that her eyes got super huge; I think her eyes couldn't bigger!

Wrong. They could get bigger because they just did, right now when Haku paced a hand on her butt to push her closer to him.

Haku removed his lips to look at the blushed Chihiro. "He grinned. "Good night." Was all he said before walking away.

**A/N: Hey! I hope I didn't get so perverted and stupid with this chapter. I hope I didn't kill this story! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, but the other one is going to have to wait since I have other stories to add a chapter too. I try to get the other chapters as fast as I can!**

**Til then Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. You know that Yubaba controls you by taking parts of your name? Well, do you think that Lin's real name is Linda or something like that? Hum?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, my fourth chapter. I'm planning to make seven for this story, but they're going to long, promise!**

**Warm Thanks to**

**Hamgirl**

**TayJamz**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftbasket**

**Dark-Shadow-Rider**

**Gina01**

**Aleka Nitza**

**Mash Potatoes and Gravy **

**Animeotakufreak**

**Matt and T.K.**

**For reviewing me! Now I don't want to keep you guys waiting!**

**Now here goes my chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE A HEARTBREAKING CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE PLEZ DO SO! DON'T WANT PEOPLE FLAMING ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

Chihiro was still in shock. Her crush had just gone up and kissed her last night! She didn't mind it one bit but she was just…surprised!

Who would have guessed her dream came true?

'_Get a hold of yourself.' _She thought. _'Keep dozing off and Yubaba will kick you out of the bathhouse.'_

Noticing that she was done scrubbing the bathtub (while she was daydreaming her body was doing all the work), she went up to go tell the one of the head slugs that she was done.

Finally she spotted one that looked like he was flirting with a frog servant. _'I shouldn't interrupt him.'_

Then she saw another one in a corner but before she could approach him, Lin came out of the corner.

"Hey Lin!" Chihiro called.

Lin looked back and smiled. "Hey Sen, how's your first day of work coming along?"

"Great."

"I guess you can say great after what happened last night." She said with a smirk. Chihiro unsteady went red. "Lin how did you-"

"I was walking down the hall when I saw you guys. Don't worry, I didn't talk anyone!"

"Thanks Lin."

"No problem. Well, I got to go, see ya later Sen!"

"Bye Lin!"

When she left, she heard a bossy voice behind her say, "Hey, shouldn't you be working!"

She turned around and replied. "Sir. I'm done with my work. What next?"

He looked at her for a moment before thinking what to have her do next. Then he got it. "You know, we have a butch of new flowers yesterday to plant, you can do that!"

"Sure! Thank you." She bowed to him before running off to the garden.

"Yeah right." The slug humped. "Stupid human."

"So…" a voice said, smirking to himself. "She's going to the garden. This is too easy. But in order to have what I want, I'll need…a distracter for Haku." Then he laughed evilly to himself before going off to perform his evil plan.

Young Master Haku stood there in the garden, thinking to himself. _'Did I do the wrong move by kissing Chihiro last night?'_

He had to admit. It was a moment he'd never forget. One of his best to be exact! He had enjoyed every minute of it! Kissing her mouth to mouth, holding her and touching her ass. (told you he was a pervert! Ha-ha!)

But back to his question, did he make the wrong move? He hoped he didn't because then they would really not talk to each other.

Haku was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed something strong, a strong presence! He out in to karate figure, ready to fight but then he put his arms down and mouth opened.

There, in front of him, was a beautiful young girl. She had nice shinny blond hair, big blue eyes, perfect white skin and rose red lips with a perfect figure. His eyes went blank, so blank that you couldn't see his pupils!

"Hello there." Her sweet voice said.

"Hi." Was all he managed to say.

"You live around here?"

"I work in the bath house as third in command."

"Isn't that great. You're cute you know."

"Well you're beautiful."

Then, all of a sudden, they kissed and Haku drove deep!

Unknown to them, a tearing Chihiro was watching them from a bush. "No." she sobbed. Haku, the one that had kissed her and said he was jealous for, was making out with another woman deeply.

How could she have been so stupid to notice that Haku and her will never be! He had just kissed her for his own pleasure!

She wanted to leave and never come back! Just run away! She would have if she didn't hear Lin calling her.

"Sen!"

She ignored it. She was heartbroken by the one man she truly loved.

"Sen!"

Then Lin came up behind her with a smile on her face. "Sen! You won't believe what happened! Hey, why do you seem so sad? Why are you crying?"

After not receiving an answer, Lin turned her head and gasped at what she saw. Haku kissing another girl! She knew he could be a bitch sometimes but kissing another girl was way off the hook!

"Sen. I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what came up with him. You wanna you back inside?"

Chihiro shook her head and said in a tiny, hurt voice. "I need to be alone." Then she took off running.

"Sen!" she shouted. She turned angry eyes on Haku, part of her wondering why he didn't hear her calls to Sen when they were so close! Or did he pretend not to hear them as he and that girl made out. The other part of her wanted to kick his ass!

Chihiro continued to cry her eyes out. She was sitting next to this pond as she sobbed. "Maybe I should go home." She said.

Then there was a blow and she knew it wasn't the wind. She looked up and saw this kid about her age, blue eyes, black hair, and very tall.

"Hey. Why so sad?" he asked gently as he sat next to her. She had a bad feeling about this guy but was to heartbroken to deny him.

"T-Thi-s g-guy I like. I s-saw him ma-making out with a-another girl!" Then she cried on his shoulder. The guy wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you again…"

Then his arms turned into black fog, and Chihiro gasped. She tried to pulled away but couldn't. After that, she began to feel sleepy and all she heard were his words that she couldn't even make out.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for such a sad chapter. Don't worry! Chihiro and Haku are going to be together at the end, trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Konichiwa! Gomen for not updating this chapter up sooner but I had all of things to do! Big thanks to**

**musafu**

**Gina01**

**Matt and T.k.**

**Hikari Shindo**

**44dreammaster**

**Mash Potatoes and Gravy**

**CxHforever**

**And annoying-little-girl**

**for reviewing me nice reviews (not good for Haku though). Arigato!**

**For them, this chapter is for you! Plez read and Review!**

"Ah?" Haku groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. "What? Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up and looked around.

"Well? Look who's awake! It's Mr. No-heart!" a voice said stiffly. He turned around and saw Lin looking at him, arms crossed, with a disgusted face on.

"What? What are you talking about Lin? Where am I?"

"You're in your room. These guys found you outside and carried you to your room. (Haku's on his bed, okay so don't get confused. Sorry about.) I had told them to leave you outside but Zeniba say not to be so rude. And for that Yubaba gave me orders to stay here until you were awake. Now that you are, I could leave you here with your cool heart." She said roughly and started to exit through the door.

"Why do you keep saying that!" Haku demanded. He had no idea why she kept calling for that. Did he do something wrong?"

"Don't act stupid!" she yelled. "I saw you making out with another girl after you had kissed Chihiro last night!"

The dragon's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about! I would never kiss again girl!"

Lin turned her head around stubbornly. "Tell that to Chihiro! She saw the whole thing too!"

Haku shook his head and looked down on the bed sheets. _'How is that possible!'_ he yelled in his mind. _'How could I kiss another girl and not know about? There has to be some expla-'_

He froze as he figured out the reason. "Hikaru." He said a little out loud.

The slug blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It's Hikaru." He said strongly. "Don't you get? It's part of his plan!"

"Look. I don't know what you're talking about so I'm-"

"Where's Chihiro!" he asked as he turned his eyes to her. "Where is she! We need to find her before its too late!"

"I'm not sure but if I knew I wouldn't say a thing!"

Haku stood up from his bed and shook his head. "You don't understand! This is all a trick! Chihiro's in trouble and I need to find her before its too late!" he yelled as he turned into a dragon and passed through the doorway quickly.

Lin blinked again as she stared when Haku had gone. "Could Chihiro really be in trouble?" She asked herself.

Chihiro slowly started to open her eyes as she woke up. She looked around but there was only darkness and a light on top of her. (It's that light that forms a circle around you as if you're the chosen one and everything else is black.) _'Am I dead?'_ she thought as she stood but only to be pulled down by chains. "Ouch!" she yelped.

"Glad you're awake." A voice said as he stepped forward, now in front of her. It was the guy from the pond! She remembered! The one she met when she saw Haku-. She paused that thought since she did not want to remember.

"What do you want!" she called as she spat.

He grinned evilly as he grabbed her formally on the chin, forcing her to stare at his cold eyes. "Isn't that simply? I want you."

Chihiro blinked in confusion as she shock her head. "Why?"

"Why? Because you're a damn good girl and I've had my eyes on you when you were ten."

"That makes no sense!"

"Let's put it this way: you're good looking and I'm also going to use you against Haku for revenge."

"You're using me against? Well, it won't work because he likes someone else!"

The guy laughed as he gave her a smirk. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you but it's the only way to get it out of your stupid mind. It was a spell cutely. It was a distraction so I could get you and when I do, he'll lose and conscious and won't remember a thing."

The brunette couldn't believe it. It was a spell! A trick! So that meant Haku still like her and not knowing it, she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Chihiro was about to say nothing but decided to say something else. "Cause Haku going to kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see him try." He said as he walked away. "I'd like to see him try." He repeated and left.

Chihiro stood there again still with a smile, enough though she was in danger. 'Haku still loves me.'

**A/N: Told you they were going to be back together and hope that answers some questions. The next chapter maybe long since that's when Haku going to arrive and well…I don't want to spoil it! Let me hear what you guys think about this chapter. Review me plez!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah! I'm on to chapter 6! Now here is where all the action is going to be and how Haku is going to rescue Chihiro! But before I begin, I-**

**Voice out of nowhere: We are going to thank these people for their magnificent reviews!**

**Me: You know V.O.O.N., we hardly use the word, "magnificent" to say a review! **

**V.O.O.N.: well I just said it so get use to it! crosses her arms over her chest**

**Me: sigh; point my finger at the door Leave for I can continue on.**

**V.O.O.N:storms off**

**Me: Thank goodness! Sorry about but please let me thank those you reviewed chapter 5.**

**Aleka Nitza**

**44dreammaster**

**sweetgirhplover**

**TheWhiteStarDragon**

**Annoying-little-girl**

**Thanks guys! Sorry about the late chapter but I have gotten a lot lazy and only want to look, not write.**

**Continuing on with chapter 6! **

Chihiro pulled and pulled hard on the chains, but it was no use and she was only losing her strength. _'How am I suppose to get out?'_

Then she breathed heavily for a minute before noticing that chains were connecting to a lock. _'Wasn't that simple!' _

She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. (Don't think she wears some but I'm being nice) Then she twisted it a bit and put it inside the lock. After turning it for awhile, she heard the 'click' as the chains hit the floor.

Wasting no time she got up and ran into the darkness.

Haku was flying in the air, looking around on the ground (forest), trying to find something that will help him find Chihiro. 'Damn! I have to find her!'

He continued to fly until his nose picked up something, and it smelled like…flowers? But these weren't any old flowers, they were Kawaii (darling or any good word for cute) aikou (love) flowers (made that up...lame but my stupid idea). These flowers were very rare and only the bathhouse has them. The dragon smiled. 'Perfect! I can use this stet(sp?) to locate Chihiro!'

Then the dragon few to where the smell was coming from. (P.S. Haku knew this stet was Chihiro's because he had asked a guy where Chihiro was and he told him that she was working in the gardens)

Chihiro kept on walking into the tunnel. She had no idea how she got here. All she remembered was going into the darkness and then she saw some light and when she got there, it was like a cave passage.

She continued to walk until she stopped in front of two tunnels (don't know what it's called.sigh forgive me).

"Great. What way to go." The brunette murmured.

But then she heard someone shouting her name. "CHIHRIO"

She had tears in her eyes as she recognized the voice. "HAKU! OVER HERE!"

In no time Haku came up to her and hugged her, she returned the hug. "Oh, Haku! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Its okay, Chihiro. You don't need to worry anymore."

The two stayed like that until a surprising voice called out from behind. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The teens turned away there was Haku! Chihiro jumped out of the man's arms and forward until she was in the middle between them.

"What's going on here?" she demanded

The second Haku took a step forward and explained. "I'm sure that you already know that you're being put in danger for revenge at me. So I came here to rescue you."

"Hold on fake!" the first Haku said. "I'm here to rescue Chihiro."

"Chihiro. You have to believe me that I am the real Haku. Remember all the adventures we had? Remember how you went all the way to Zeniba's home just to save me? Because I do. And though my actions were a bit surprising, I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that." (Awwww)

Chihiro looked at him hard and knew who to go to. She ran to him and hugged him; crying on his shoulder.

Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro and smiled. "Thank you Chihiro."

The other Haku clapped his hands. "Well done. I thought I had her tricked. I guess I had that wrong."

But Chihiro looked at him before saying something else. "So…aren't you going to change back?"

"Why? This is my true form."

"WHAT!"

"It's true." Haku spoke. "Hikaru looks like me because he is my twin brother. (I got that off the movie when Sen asks Lin if there are two Hakus'.)

"But I'm the better twin!" Hikaru stated. "And I'm gonna prove it!" He transforms into a dragon that looks like Haku's dragon form but inside he was black. The black dragon roared and charged toward them. Chihiro gasped but Haku grabbed her tightly by the waist and dodged the attack. Haku then quickly changed into a dragon with Chihiro on his back and went through the exit.

'_Oh no you don't.' _Hikaru thought as he chased after them. They continued to go through the tunnel until Hikaru pushed Haku to the wall, breaking it, and making another entrance. Or in there view another exit. But because of the push, Chihiro was knocked off Haku back and falling down.

She screamed as she fell through the sky and now Hikaru was going after her. Fortunately, Haku grabbed her quicker than he did and began to fight Hikaru while Chihiro grabbed to dear life at Haku's back.

Hikaru charged at Haku again and missed but because of this Hikaru was able to bit the white dragon on the lower back. (Chihiro's on the upper). Haku roared in pain.

"HAKU!" Chihiro screamed. She slid slightly down his back and when she was close enough, she kicked the black dragon in the eye.

The black dragon screamed and through back it's head, throwing the brunette off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_Chihiro!'_ Haku thought and was about to go after her when he saw that Hikaru had already gotten to her. His tail was wrapped around her, squeezing her tight. Chihiro bit her lower lip, refusing to yell as sweat came down her forehead.

'_Let her go!'_ Haku yelled at Hikaru through a mind link. (In my story, because Haku and Hikaru are brothers, they have a mink link for communication.)

'_Why? She can be my new squeezing toy.' _He then tightened his grip around the beauty. This time, the brunette couldn't stop the scream that ran out her mouth. It was just too strong that she had to yell out.

'_Chihiro!'_

'_Just let her go!'_ Haku warned again. His eyes turning redder than ever. But again Hikaru continued to play with her as if she felt nothing.

Without thinking, Haku charged towards the black dragon and hit him on the chest with one of his horns. Blood came out of Hikaru.

It was the black dragon's turn to scream as Chihiro slipped through the tail but she landed on Haku's back again.

Unexpected, Hikaru whacked his tail to Haku, knocking him unconscious. Chihiro screamed in fear as they fell and landed in the Bathhouse's garden. (Don't ask how they landed there and sorry for making it short and with no good details.)

The brunette had landed on top of the green eyed teen and was barely changing back to his human form.

"Haku!" She got off him and yelled in his ear. "HAKU! WAIT UP!"

No sound from the dragon boy but that didn't mean no one else answered. "Chihiro!"

"Lin?"

Lin and other four slugs came to view; one with a spear. (Protection).

Once Lin and others reached the area they gasped. "Chihiro, what happened?"

Before the human could start a slug pointed to the sky. "Look!"

They looked up and saw a black dragon charging to them. Chihiro took the spear from the slug and threw it at Hikaru with all her strength, to land at the heart of beast. (Don't ask how she did it.)

Hikaru roared as a bright light broke from its body, so bright that everyone covered their eyes. When the light was done, they saw that he was gone. Chihiro clasped to the ground, darkness covering her eyes as she fell into unconscious. Last thing she heard was Lin screaming before she was out.

To be continued in one more chapter…

**A/N: Wow! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for being lame on this chapter but the next and final one will be better. Thank you for those who review.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: sniff hello everyone. sign I'm sorry, it's just that this is my finally chapter for this story for my story. sniff I'm happy but sad as well. I can't believe I'm done with this story. But I have other bad news as well, you see, I'm not sure if I'm going to make another Spirited Away story and if I am it's going to be all way from now. Love you guys for ever and I think I'm ready to continue. **

**Thank you for all those that reviewed my story! It means so much to me!**

"Chihiro? Chihiro wake up!"

"Huh?..."

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes since her had to get use to the light. "What?"

"Chihiro!"

She sat up gently but was tackled down by a pair of strong arms. She blushed. "H-H-Haku?"

Haku smiled and sat her up again. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Chihiro!" the two turned around and saw Lin standing by the door way. "Lin?"

"Oh Chihiro! We were so worried about you!" The slug went up and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked as she hugged her back.

"You passed out and have been out for three days."

"Three days!"

"Just kidding. Just an hour."

The human smiled. "Much better."

"Anyway, I came up to check up on you. And how Haku's face is right now I can see that he wants to tell you something." The dragon blushed like mad while Chihiro giggled.

"Thanks Lin."

"No problem, Chihiro. Get well and Haku, don't rape her."

"Hey!" he said playfully and kind of serious. Lin laughed and left.

There was silence until Chihiro asked, "How are you?"

"A bit tried. How about you? You're the one who suffered the case of falling down." He teased her.

"Hey! That's not funny Mr. I never told you about my twin and the danger we were in guy." The brunette said seriously.

The dragon stopped laughing and frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

She looked down and said, "Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you took me back because I was in danger but if I wasn't, would you have still came for me?"

"Of course! Remember what I told you Chihiro; that when Yubaba wouldn't let me go that all I thought was seeing you again. It was true and even if you weren't in danger I would have still brought you because…."

"Because what?" she pressed gently; wanting to hear those words.

"Because I love you and nothing can ever break that."

She had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Really?"

"Would I ever lie?"

She just smiled and Haku got the hint. "Okay. Maybe I would but never about my feelings, right?"

"Yes. And I love you too Haku."

Haku smiled and brought his lips to hers. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

"Me too."

The two smiled and kissed, never letting go. Never leaving each other until the day they die.

The End


End file.
